


To Have a Brother

by CharmyWizard



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Crying, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, shippers back off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard
Summary: Sometimes the best cure for anything is just a hug from your brother
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	To Have a Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes this makes you feel like you’re getting a hug tonight 

He couldn’t breath

Donnie hadn’t taken a proper breath in what felt like weeks, although realistically he knows its only been a few hours. His fingers ache from typing on his keyboard so hard to the point where he can’t even rub his dry burning eyes without them burning even worst. 

He tries to breath again

The breath in his lungs quivers like a dying plant, struggling to escape yet struggling to live. 

With a tremble he lowers his head onto his folded arms. It would have been easier just to turn off the computer monitor but he doesn’t’ have the energy required to do so. He barely has enough to reach up and pull his hoodie over his head-

“Donnie?”’

He’s so surprised by the voice he nearly coughs, sitting up and looking at the entrance to his room where Leo stands. Judging by the light shining in he must have been in his room all day and forgotten, so no wonder one of his brothers decided to come look for him. Leo has a concerned look on his face that he has to turn away from, rubbing his face on his sleeve, ‘“W-zup?” He asked trying to hide the crack in his voice with a fake cough 

“You’ve been in here all day buddy, do you want to come out? Eat or something?”

“I-I’ve been snacking on granola bars, its fine.” Where were those anyway? He stands up and goes to his shelf, the box he set aside for ‘extreme inventing sessions’ were empty and all that remained were crumbled wrappers. Right. He ran out of those yesterday-

A hand touches his arm, gently squeezing in a way as though hoping that all the comfort that Leo was hoping to give him would be felt in that one touch, even so. There’s still a soft sigh 

“We love you Donnie.”

Don lets out a small sob, trembling as he tries to block his newly flowing tears with the sleeves of his hoodie. he knows Leo hasn’t left because he’s the kind fo guy who can’t leave anyone crying but is also desperately trying to not make him feel uncomfortable. In a moment of weakness, Donnie turns to him and takes his brothers hand, but his body refuses to pull Leo into the hug he’s so desperately needed all day. Leo seems to get the message, and before Donnie knows it his brother has pulled him into a tight hug. Too emotionally exhausted to fight back his pain, he weeps into his brothers shoulder as Leo shoulders his grief, spiritually and emotionally supporting his weight the best he can. With a surprising gentle touch he lowers the two of them onto the floor. All while holding Donnie in his arms. 

In a more stable state, he might of thought it ridicules to receive such comfort when Leo didn’t even know why he was like this. 

But honestly?

He didn’t care at the moment

He was just grateful to have Leo for a brother

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a gift for my friend frasierverse cause they needed one, and now i feel like you might need one too


End file.
